


Nought But Murderers

by Dramione4eva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Poetry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione4eva/pseuds/Dramione4eva
Summary: This is a dark poem which deals with suicide. I do not promote suicide or self-harm of any form. This poem is merely a way to let out some of that negative energy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Nought But Murderers

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This poem is a free verse. A free verse, by definition, is a 'literary device that can be defined as poetry that is free from limitations of regular meter or rhythm, and does not rhyme with fixed forms.'

When you finally breakdown  
Under a plethora of stress and mental torture  
When your silent plea for words of comfort, no matter how fake  
Is met with snide comments  
When your heart finally loses all hope  
In humanity as a whole  
When death suddenly becomes a pleasing fantasy  
The world knows, that a few words could pull you back from the brink

But Nay! They do little but watch  
They savor your misery  
As all the pain you've suffered  
Coils and knots itself into a noose  
And then they raise their voices  
As they lower your body to the grave  
Blame each other for the ring  
Of blue around your neck  
Knowing full well that infact  
They are nought but murderers


End file.
